Mono
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: Brittany gets mono, but how? Brittana mentions of Bartie


**Mono**

**A/N: Short little idea I came up with after watching the Valentines episode :-)**

Artie rolled down the hallways of McKinley High in search of his girlfriend. He had seen her for a brief minute before school started, but hadn't seen her since. It was now about to be 4th period and blonde was nowhere in sight. He rolls past an empty classroom where he sees Brittany sitting in a chair, staring at the wall in front of her with a dazed look on her face. He looked around the hallway before rolling into the room, moving closer to her. "What's wrong Brittany?" He asks, taking in her features. Her face was even paler than normal and she looked as if she was about to drop onto the desk at any moment.

"I don't feel good." Brittany mumbles quietly, swaying back and forth in her chair.

Artie moves his hand up, placing it against her forehead as she jumps slightly at the contact, and gives him a confused face. "Brittany you're really hot." He says, looking at her concerned.

Brittany looks at him briefly, tiling her head to the side. "I know I am, but what does that have to do with me not feeling good?" She asks confused.

Artie stares blankly at his girlfriend for a moment before shaking his head, deciding to leave it alone. "You need to go to the nurse." He says softly, grabbing her hand in his own. "Come on I'll give you a ride." He adds, tugging on her hand for her to get up. Brittany nods slowly, basically falling out of the chair onto Artie's lap.

SXB

"Mono?" Artie asks unbelievingly, looking at the nurse in front of him. "I thought you got that from kissing someone else with the same disease?" He asks, glancing briefly at his blonde girlfriend before looking back over at the nurse.

"That's the easiest way to catch it, but there are other ways." She reassures him with a head nod. "Just lie down here until you get a ride home." The nurse says, looking over at Brittany who just barely nods her head, closing her eyes.

Artie grabs Brittany's hand, squeezing it reassuringly, making her glance over at him. "I have class but I'll come back and check on you." He states, rolling closer to her. "I would kiss you, but you know…." He says with a shrug. Brittany just simply nods in understanding and smiles softly at him as she watches him roll out of the room.

He rolls down the hallways towards his classroom where he passes Santana standing at her locker. The Latina shuts the door and turns to come face to face-or breasts to face-with Artie. "Where is Britt?" Santana asks, placing a hand on her hip. She tried to make her face look hard and bitchy, but she couldn't hide the concern for her blonde best friend.

"She's in the nurse." He says, making her eyes widen in concern. "She has mono." He says before Santana could ask any questions. "I'm not sure how she got it, but she did." He says with a shrug, making Santana's eyes widen.

_Santana kissed her way up Brittany's neck, and up her jaw line before reaching her lips, kissing the blonde fiercely. She hadn't kissed Brittany in weeks because of the blonde's new boyfriend, and now that she had the chance again; she was pouring everything she had into that kiss. _

_She wasn't even sure why Brittany had kissed her. Ever since she started dating Artie she had told Santana they couldn't sleep together anymore because she couldn't cheat. But Santana wasn't about to stop what she was doing and question it. She had missed Brittany way too much, and she needed her. _

_She slides her hands down the blondes chest, where she starts massaging Brittany's breasts through her shirt. She had removed her cheerio's uniform and was in just a thin t-shirt, making it much easier to grab and play with her breasts. Wanting more contact Santana slides her hands down to the hem of the shirt, sliding it upwards. _

_Brittany getting the hint, sits up slightly so that Santana could successfully remove the fabric from her body, and toss it carelessly to the other side of the room. She stays sitting up long enough for Santana to also remove her bra, throwing it somewhere also. _

_She lies back down and immediately Santana's hands are on her bare breasts, kneading the flesh as she let out loud moans of pleasure. Santana's lips pull away from Brittany's and she trails her kisses back down her neck and chest. She places a light kiss on both breasts before sucking the right one into her mouth, nipping at the flesh, making the blonde's back arch off the bed. _

_Pale fingers tangled themselves in dark hair, pushing the girl into her more. "San that feels so good." Brittany moans out, thrusting her hips upward, making a groan escape the Latina's lips as a thigh came into contact with her heat. As she continues sucking hard on the blonde's breast she lets her hands slide down to Brittany's shorts, playing with the waistband. "Take them off." Brittany pants out, bucking her hips up once again. _

_Santana lets out a moan at the contact, and quickly does as she's told, sliding the blonde's shorts off of her toned legs. She lets her fingers slide up the blonde's toned legs, grazing her inner thigh softly, making Brittany rock her hips up again, "Brittany…" Santana moans, pressing her core down onto Brittany's thigh. _

"_You have on way to many clothes." Brittany mumbles, pulling Santana's head away from her. She pulls the brunette up to her lips, pulling her in for a heated kiss as her hands slip down to the hem of Santana's wife beater. She pulls it up over the Latina's head, only pulling away from the fiery kiss long enough to get it off. _

_As their tongues battled for dominance, Brittany moved her hands down, unbuttoning Santana's jeans, pushing them down. Santana pulls away from the kiss and helps the blonde get her out of her jeans, kicking them off to the side. _

_Before Santana can move back up to kiss the blonde she feels her back hit the bed, causing her to gasp. She looks up to see Brittany hovering over her with a smirk. "Oh so you think you're going to top me?" Santana asks smugly. _

"_You know you secretly like it when I'm on top." Brittany breaths out huskily, before pulling Santana's earlobe in between her teeth. Santana shudders at the contact and can only moan in response. Truth was she absolutely loved it when Brittany topped her. _

_Brittany attacks the Latina's neck with her lips, sucking and nipping at the Carmel flesh as Santana's moans get louder and louder. Brittany places her thigh in between Santana's and presses down slightly making Santana's hips buck rapidly against her leg. "Fuck Britt…" Santana moans out as the blonde begins thrusting her hips back against Santana, creating a steady rhythm. "I need you." Santana moans out, threading her fingers through Brittany's hair. _

"_What do you need?" Brittany asks, pulling back to look Santana in the eyes. _

"_I need you to fuck me B." Santana responds, keeping eye contact with the blonde. Brittany smiles and leans down capturing Santana's lips with her own. She pulls back after a minute and slides down the Latina's body, stopping right above Santana's core. She looks up at Santana locking their eyes together as she hooks her fingers around the brunette's boy shorts, pulling them off of her body. _

_She sits up slightly and pulls her own off of her, before lying back down on top of Santana; both girls moaning at the contact. Brittany pulls Santana's right leg up, throwing it over her shoulder. She straddles the Latina's left leg, thrusting her hips downward causing the Latina to gasps, arching her back up off the bed. Brittany continues thrusting her hips as Santana bucks her wildly against Brittany, immediately finding a rhythm. "Fuck San, you feel so good." Brittany moans, throwing her head back. _

_All Santana can do if moan in response, not being able to form coherent sentences at the moment. Her hips start moving rapidly against the blonde as she feels her orgasm approaching. She screws her eyes shut as white dots begin filling her vision as her moans turn into whimpers. "Britt, I'm gonna cum." She announces, panting. _

"_Fuck me too San." Brittany breaths out, frantically thrusting her hips against the Latina. A few more thrusts and both girls cum, screaming out the others name as their juices pour out of them, mixing together. _

_Brittany continues rocking her hips against Santana; her motions slowing down as they both ride out their orgasms. Once she felt the last jolt in her body, she stopped her motions and collapsed on top of the Latina, breathing heavily. _

SXB_  
_

Santana turns on her heels, rushing down the hallways towards the nurses office. She pulls the door open abruptly, startling the nurse who had her head buried in paperwork. Santana didn't even let the woman speak, she just started pulling back curtains, looking for Brittany.

Once she got to the third curtain, she finally revealed her best friend. Brittany was lying on the bed with her eyes closed, curled up on her side; her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Santana moves over and grabs one of the blonde's hands, holding it tightly in her own, bringing it up to her chest.

Brittany feels someone grabbing her hand and she automatically knows who it is, making a smile appear on her face. Santana always made her smile even when she was feeling crappy. She opens her eyes and is met with Santana's dark eyes staring at her with concern. "Hi." The Latina says softly, before placing a kiss on the back of Brittany's hand.

Brittany tugs on Santana's arm pulling the brunette onto the bed with her. "Hi." She mumbles her response, snuggling closer to her best friend. "I don't feel good." She says in a baby voice.

Santana felt her heart break at these words, but couldn't help the smile from forming on her face at the adorableness of her best friend. "I know baby." Santana replies, brushing a few stray pieces of blonde hair out of Brittany's face.

Brittany looks up at Santana who was smiling down at her as she ran her tanned fingers through blonde hair. She couldn't help but smile back at her best friend; it was a reflex. Santana then leaned down closer, pressing her lips against Brittany's softly. "San, you're going to get mono." Brittany says, pulling back abruptly.

Santana lets out a small laugh, and shakes her head. "I've had it enough to where I'm immune." She says with a smirk. "But even if that wasn't the case, id still kiss you. It'd be totally worth it." She adds, before leaning down capturing the blonde's lips with hers once again. "I'm going to take you home." Santana says, pulling away from the kiss.

"What about class?" Brittany asks confused.

"Britt, you're way more important than class." Santana replies, like it was no big deal. She hops off the bed, and grabs her bag along with Brittany's that was on the floor next to the bed. She looks over at Brittany who had a huge grin plastered on her face as she watched the Latina. "Come on." Santana says, trying to hold back an eye roll under the blonde's gushy gaze. She was Santana fucking Lopez she didn't do sappy. Although for Brittany she seemed to often; not that she would confess to it.

The blonde slowly sits up with Santana's help, and the brunette wraps her free arm around the blonde's waist, steadying her on the ground. "Thanks for taking care of me." Brittany says sincerely, wrapping her arms around Santana's small waist. Brittany lies her head down on Santana's shoulder as they make their way out of the office.

They make their way out to the car, and Santana lets the bags fall to the ground before opening up the passenger side, getting Brittany situated in the seat. Once she had the blonde all buckled in she grabbed the bags and threw them in the backseat before climbing into the drivers seat.

Brittany reaches over and grabs Santana's hand that was resting on the gear shifts, and laces their fingers together. "I love you San." Brittany says, looking over at her best friend.

"I know." Santana says, nodding her head, before looking over to meet bright blue eyes. "I love you too."

"I'm going to break up with Artie." Brittany says, as Santana just nods her head as if it had been obvious. Truth be told it was obvious. Brittany didn't love Artie, and Artie didn't love her. They liked each other yes, but Brittany was in love with Santana, and Artie was still in love with Tina, although he was trying to force himself to believe otherwise.

Brittany wanted one person for Valentines and that was Santana.

**I LOVE hearing your feedback so please tell me what you thought! :-)**_  
_


End file.
